deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trigger Happy
Trigger Happy is one of the main protagonists of the video game, Skylanders. He protects Skylands with the help of two golden pistols and a seemingly endless supply of gold objects to throw. Fanon Wiki Ideas so Far * Rocket Raccoon vs. Trigger Happy * Wario vs Trigger Happy (Completed) * Skylanders Starter Pack Royale (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Jinx (LOL) * Mine (Akame ga Kill) * Scrooge McDuck (Mickey and Friends) Overview With his kooky cackle and lolloping tongue, it's hard to get much sense out of Trigger Happy. The grinning gunslinger lets his golden pistols do the talking. In fact, his response to most things is to set both barrels blazing. Trigger Happy first appeared in a tough frontier town on the furthest reaches of Skylands. The town was dirt poor and had recently been beset by a band of bully bandits. One day, having grown bored of terrorizing the townsfolk with their bad breath and sheep-shearing jokes, the bandits were holding up the local bank. Outside, their dragon steeds were fired up for a quick getaway. Suddenly, a short, stumpy stranger strolled into the high street. And after taking one look at the bandits, Trigger Happy started shooting. Gold coins sprayed everywhere, embedding themselves into the buildings and the behinds of the bandits, who promptly hightailed it out of there. The town was made instantly rich and Trigger Happy a legend. His gold-slinging antics soon reached the ears of Master Eon, who immediately made him a Skylander. Trigger Happy remains true to his name, by shooting first and asking questions later. Actually, he never bothers to ask questions. Death Battle Info * Age: Unknown * Weight: Light * Height: Short * Species: Gremlin Abilities and Powers * Long, Whip-like Tongue * Incredible Accuracy * Golden Coin Shooters ** Golden Charge *** Super Charge *** Mega Charge *** Golden Yamato Blast ** Golden Machine Gun *** Infinite Ammo *** Megablast * Explosive Golden Objects ** Safe Cracker Bombs ** Pots of Gold ** "Heads or Tails" Coins * Golden Rocket * Trigger Snappy ** Same powers ** Weaker, but Faster ** Can block projectiles ** IS TECHNICALLY AN ITEM! Feats * Saved a Desert town from Bandits * Defeated Kaos numerous times * Helped capture the Doom Raiders * Destroyed Mask of Power while unable to use his guns Pros and Cons * + Fast * + Varied Arsenal * - Extremely Low Health * - Coins themselves do minor damage * - Usually has Help from other Skylanders Win/Loss Record Win- 0 Loss- 1 Tie- 0 Unknown- 2 Gallery Sky trigger2.jpg Trigger Snappy Promo.jpg Series 2 Trigger Happy Promo.jpg Double Dare Trigger Happy Art.jpg Springtime-trigger-happy.jpg Bigbangartwork.jpg Elitetriggerhappy.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Minigun Wielders Category:Monster Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Skylanders Category:Spyro Characters Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants